Panic! At the Disco
by Roxius
Summary: Asuka finally comes out to her parents and there's disasterous results. Also, Judai and Manjyome upload anime porn! Life is good at Duel Academy! Slight OOCness, Rei X Asuka, and stuff. Shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Even from halfway across the hall, Rei Saotome could hear her girlfriend Asuka Tenjoin scream out words of spite from within her room. 'She must be talking to her parents over the phone...' Rei thought somewhat sarcastically. They had been going out for a few months, and Asuka had continually avoided having to come out to her parents. However, after hours of pleading and the threat of no sex for a month, Asuka finally gave in. Too bad her parents weren't the most accepting of people.

By the time Rei was about ten feet away from the door, she could pretty much clearly hear the conversation.

"No, mom! I'm not drunk and I'm not lying! I.HAVE.A.GIRLFRIEND!"

"This isn't a joke, dad! Cut it out!"

"Stop crying over the phone like that! It's pathetic!"

"What do you mean you now have two gay kids? Fubuki onii-chan isn't gay! he's flamboyant, but that's because he likes attention! Don't insult him like that!"

"Don't you think you guys still have control over my life like this! I- Hey, dad, shut up for a moment, okay? I'm trying to tell you something!"

"I don't care if your sister is a lesbian too, mom! You have to learn to deal with things like this!"

"What? What? WHAT? Okay, good bye! I can't wait to fax you all the pictures of me and my girlfriend having nice lesbian sex just to spite you, you stinkin' - ...they hung up."

Asuka let out an annoyed grunt, turned off her cellphone, and collapsed onto her bed. She was pressing her face hard against the pillows when someone knocked on the door of her room. "Who...is it?" Asuka asked with little enthusiasm. After a moment or two, the person on the other side of the door replied, "It's me...Asuka-chan."

Jumping off her bed, Asuka quickly opened the door and wrapped her arms around Rei, kissing her gently on the forehead. Pulling her little girlfriend into her room, Asuka locked the door and flipped on the lights, showing off her large king-sized bedroom in all its glory. Rei sat down on the edge of Asuka's bed and put on a comforting smile.

Glancing over at Asuka's cell phone, Rei said, "I overheard your little conversation with your parents..." Asuka cupped her face with one of her hands and hissed, "Ugh...I really don't want to think about them right now...you're all that's on my mind at the moment..."

Rei giggled and removed her Slifer Red jacket, completely revealing the orange-yellow t-shirt she wore underneath. Pressing her body up against Rei's, Asuka began to kiss her and all of her worries seemed to fly out the window. There was nothing she wanted more now than this girl's love.

Before they knew, every single article of clothing they were wearing was now strewn carelessly on the floor, their love becoming ever greater. in a break from their session of love, Rei said, "Asuka...I'm sorry about your parents. It's my fault they hate you now..."

Asuka smiled warmly and kissed Rei passionately on the lips before replying, "No...it's okay. I was gay before Duel Academy, and it just took me a while to really tell them. I guess I just wanted to wait until I had proof that I liked girls...which ended up being you, apparently. Of course, please don't think that I'm just using you or anything..."

Rei gently groped Asuka's large breasts and whispered, "No...I would never think that. You love me...and I love you..." Sliding her thin fingers down Rei's smooth young body, Asuka let out a small purr of attraction. Rei couldn't help but allow her whole body to be explored by this beautiful naked vixen lying on top of her.

It was...it was just too much...ohh...

* * *

Yuki Judai glanced up from his graphic novel and noticed Manjyome was still looking out the window with a pair of hi-tech binoculars. It was obvious he was trying to look into Asuka's room. Judai grumbled under his breath and snapped, "Manjyome, I didn't come over here to read manga...I came over here to check out all that anime porn you told me about! So stop stalking Asuka and shove it in my face already!" 

Manjyome stared at Judai for a few moments, hoping that his friend didn't just said such a suggestive thing ("shove it in my face"?). Shaking his head, Manjyome sighed. "Sorry, it's just...I still can't believe it. Asuka is gay...and she's in love with that obnoxious little Saotome girl!"

Judai shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, don't worry about it so much, Manjyome. At least she's happy. She always seemed a little...tomboyish, if you ask me. I'm not that surprised about all this, to tell you the truth. Just let it go, my friend, just let it go..." Manjyome knew Judai had a point, but he couldn't bare to admit that lone fact openly.

Sighing again, Manjyome just gave up and went over to his computer to pull up the porn he had promised. Running up to the screen, Judai smirked and exclaimed, "OH YAI! ME AND SHO ARE AT YOUR SERVICE, LORD MANJYOME...KING OF PORN!"

"Please...don't call me that in public, okay?"

"UNDERSTOOD, LORD MANJYOME...KING OF PORN!"

"I said stop it!"


End file.
